Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to a three-dimensional (3D) integrated multispectral imaging sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Multispectral imaging is critical for many surveillance and diagnostic applications. The current state of the art for multispectral imaging involves a separate lens and filters for different detectors. However, such approach suffers from many deficiencies including, but not limited to, high cost, difficult manufacturing, required optical alignment for multiple channels, limited field of view, and increased weight which is not desirable for some if not most applications (e.g., space applications).